scoobydoofandomcom-20200213-history
Scooby-Doo! Frankencreepy
Scooby-Doo! Frankencreepy is the twenty-second installment in a line of direct-to-video (DVD) films based on the Scooby-Doo franchise. It was produced by Warner Bros. Animation. It was made available for digital download on August 5, 2014 and later for DVD and Blu-ray on August 19. Premise Velma inherits her great-great uncle's mansion, which holds dark secrets she's tried to keep hidden for years. Going to Transylvania, Pennsylvania, sets out to unravel the mystery and clear her family's name, while all the gang's biggest phobias are put to the test, along with their friendship to one another. Synopsis Insert details here. Characters Main characters: * Mystery Inc. ** Daphne Blake ** Fred Jones ** Scooby-Doo ** Shaggy Rogers ** Velma Dinkley Supporting characters: * Iago / * Agent Shmidlap Monsters and other villains: * Frankencreep (myth) * Frankencreep * Green Ghost / * Cosgoode Creeps * Ghost of the Baron * Green Ghost / * Cutbert Crawley / * Inspector Krunch / * Cuthbert Crawls * Mamba Wamba / * Roger * Mamba Zombie / * Old Iron Face / * Mrs. Vanders / * Mama Mione * Old Iron Face's sharks * Roger and Lila's henchman * Zombie Lila / * Gypsy / * Lila * Redbeard's Ghost * Mr. Burger / * C.L. Magnus Other characters: * AlexSuperFan2112 * Beauregard Sanders * Daphanatic * Dr. Baron Basil Von Dinkenstein * Frog * Immigration greeter * Janitor * Madelyn Dinkley * Mary Shelley * Mary Shelley's publisher * Mrs. Dinkley * Otto Dinkley * Paul * Pub owner * Sheriff * Townsfolk (present) * Townsfolk * Train passengers Locations * United States ** AlexSuperFan2112's basement ** Daphanatic's room ** Beauregard Sanders's mansion ** Cafe ** Law offices ** Grand Central *** Transylvania Express ** Transylvania, Pennsylvania *** Train station **** Transylvania Express ** Castle Von Dinkenstein *** Basement *** Underground tunnel *** Library ** Burger restaurant ** Donut eating contest ** Gypsy shop ** Harbor ** Pub ** Ye Olde Shop ** Zoo Cemetery * New York City ** Statue of Liberty ** Ellis Island * Publisher's office * Priniting press Objects Clues * Food and drinks * Other objects * Vehicles * Suspects Culprits Cast Songs Notes/trivia * The San Diego Comic-Con International 2014 held the world premiere on the last day, July 27, with a scheduled panel featuring Grey DeLisle, Mindy Cohn, Jim Krieg and Paul McEvoy. Evoy did not attend,http://comiccon2014.sched.org/event/bc1dad65bd37fa920b89d87668cb6af3#.U9frBr5wbIU and despite DeLisle confirming that she wasn't attending either,twitter.com/GreyDeLisle/status/488404751541747714 she was still listed right until the final day. It was moderated by Jay Bastian.twitter.com/MindyCohn/status/493521747593797632 * The is intended to tie-in to Halloween, albeit two months of time. * This is the third time Anarbor's cover of the What's New, Scooby-Doo? theme song is used for an animated direct-to-video. * The trailer reveals one of the villains is a man wearing an iron mask, looking similiar to Old Iron Face from The Scooby-Doo Show episode, The Creepy Case of Old Iron Face. Adaptations * Scholastic published a novel in their Movie Reader line. It was originally called Scooby-Doo! It's Alive!. In other languages Home media * USA release date: Scooby-Doo! Frankencreepy DVD August 19, 2014. * USA release date: Scooby-Doo! Frankencreepy Blu-ray Disc/DVD combo August 19, 2014. * UK release date: Scooby-Doo! Frankencreepy Fall 2014. * UK release date: Scooby-Doo! Frankencreepy Blu-ray Disc/DVD combo Fall 2014. Quotes Gallery Videos Scooby_Doo!_Frankencreepy_(2014)_-_Trailer_for_Scooby_Doo!_Frankencreepy|Trailer. Images Frankencreepy_trailer_title_card.png|Title card used in trailer. Frankencreepy_DVD_front_cover.jpg|DVD. Frankencreepy_Blu-ray_front_cover.jpg|Blu-ray. Von_Dinkenstein_estate.png|Von Dinkenstein estate. Scooby_and_Shaggy_in_doughnut_eating_contest_in_Frankencreepy.png|Scooby and Shaggy in doughnut eating contest. Velma's_makeover_in_Frankencreepy.png|Velma's new look. Daphne's_new_look_in_Frankencreepy.png|Daphne's new look. Iron_masked_villain_in_Frankencreepy.png|Iron masked villain. Hunchbacked_warner_in_Frankencreepy.png|Hunchbacked warner. Dr._Frankenstein-type_villain_in_Frankencreepy.png|The Dr. Frankenstein-type villain. Mystery_Machine_wagon.png|Mystery Machine wagon. Frankencreep_monster.png|Frankencreep monster. Jet-propelled_Mystery_Machine.png|The Mystery Machine flies. Frankencreepy_book_front_cover.jpg|Book. References External links * Buy DVD from Amazon.com * Buy Blu-ray from Amazon.com }} Category:Direct-to-video films *